The invention relates to a driving device for converting a linear movement induced by wave motion on a water surface into a unidirectional, rotational motion, more specifically a stationary main module comprising means for sliding or rolling movement of a running rod engaged in a drive which drives an energy generator through the wave-induced vertical movement of the running rod, the running rod extending substantially in a vertical direction. Transmission means provide a unidirectional direction of rotation in the energy generator when the moving direction of the running rod changes.
In the following description the terms “wave-powered generator” and “generator” are used in part for devices which are arranged to produce electrical current. It is within the scope of the invention that the “wave-powered generator” and the “generator” may just as well produce energy of some other form, for example by a pump supplying liquid under pressure. Therefore, the terms “wave-powered generator” and “generator” should be understood to be broader than the narrow sense, that is to say related to electrical energy, that these expressions have in everyday language.
There are known many different systems for exploiting wave and tidal force for the production of energy, for example electrical current. The problems within this field have been that the technical equipment has not been able to withstand the heavy loads inflicted on a wave-powered generator by the waves, and the efficiency has been too poor. To prevent a breakdown, it has been attempted to move the wave-powered generator to areas with “calmer” sea and weather conditions. Naturally, this has led to poorer wave power exploitation and efficiency.
The invention has for its object to remedy or reduce at least one of the drawbacks of the prior art.
The object is achieved through features specified in the description below and in the claims that follow.